Breaking a new Dawn
by vbfb1
Summary: This has been pulled to be reworked will re-post sometime on 2012


Chapter 1

We arrived back at the cottage, the events of the last few weeks still vivid in my mind. I was glad the stress and worry of the last few weeks was over. The Volturi had come and made their stand but fortunately so had all our family and friends. Luckily everything turned out for the best and everybody had now returned to their respective corners of the world. Finally I can get on with enjoying my life with Bella and Renesmee.

Bella and I carried Nessie to her room and tucked her in. As we started to leave, Bella took the ugly overstated necklace Aro had sent her from around her neck and threw it into the corner onto a bunch of other toys. I was glad she obviously didn't like it, because I had felt a slight pang of jealousy when I had seen her wearing it. The same feeling I had when I saw her with any gift from someone else. Maybe I was jealous because she was always so reluctant to accept gifts from me, though this has changed slightly since she has been turned.

We continued down the hall to our room, Bella holding my hand, our arms swinging happily between us. As we entered our room Bella's turned to me joy twinkling in her eyes; I tried to think of appropriate words to express how I was feeling. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her lips to mine. The best I could come up with was: "A Night for Celebrations." I leaned in to kiss her.

"Wait," she said hesitating a little before she reluctantly pulled away. I was slightly confused Bella never pulled away, well maybe not never, but it hadn't happened since she had become an immortal. She was always more than willing to indulge me.

"I want to try something," a little smirk appearing on her face.

I was curious though slightly bewildered.

She placed her hands on both sides of my face. I stood waiting, seconds seeming to pass like hours, then all of a sudden I could have sworn I heard Bella's thoughts. Though that'd be impossible, right?

"Bella," I whispered as the amazing images continued to appear, images that I had longed for since the very first time I had seen this goddess of a woman.

The thoughts kept coming: the way she had felt when she saw my face for the first time. Me holding her in our meadow. What my voice sounded like when I rescued her from James. Me standing at the altar, watching her walk down the aisle doing me the great honour of marrying me. Every glorious moment we shared on our honeymoon. The way my cold skin had felt against her belly when I had wanted to feel our baby growing in her stomach. The emotions she was sharing with me, though dulled, as they were memories from her human life, were still incredibly powerful, every new image made me want to ravage her more and more.

Suddenly the images and emotions seemed to increase, practically doubling in clarity. I realised I was now seeing some of her immortal memories: the first time we kissed. aaThe first time we made love as equals. At that point I could no longer suppress my emotions. I kissed her with all of the passion that was raging inside me the images suddenly disappearing.

"""Oops, lost it!" she said, a little sigh escaping her lips.

"I _heard _you," I said the amazement clear in my voice. "How? How did you do that?" I wasn't sure what had happened, but I loved it and I wanted more.

"Zafrina's idea. We practiced with it a few times."

I looked at her, a little dazed.

"Now you know," she concluded as she gently shrugged her shoulders, "no one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

If she thought she loved me more than I loved her, she didn't know how wrong she was.

"You're almost right," I said, a giant smile appearing on my face. "I know of just

one exception."

"Liar," She taunted me.

That was it, my desire took over. I needed to kiss her again, my mouth instinctively searching out hers. She was more than willing to accept me our lips moulded together as we explored each other's passions. Then a thought crossed my mind. I wanted to see more of her memories and I wondered how much she could show me.

I abruptly pulled away and asked, "Can you do it again?"

A little grimace crossed her face as she said "It's very difficult."

I looked at her, eager to have her give it another try.

"I can't keep it up if I'm even the slightest bit distracted," she said. So in other words, stop kissing her so she could keep going.

"I'll be good," I promised.

For the second time that night Bella raised her hands up to my face, an odd expression appearing on her face. She looked to be in a state of deep concentration, yet filled with nothing but pure joy.

The images started replaying as she relived her first night as a vampire, recalling the past events in incredible detail. The emotions that accompanied the memories overwhelmed me and I could no longer control myself. I kissed her with an urgency that surprised even me.

I heard a little laugh escape her lips.

"Damn it," I growled, still unable to stop kissing her. My hunger was overwhelming.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," she reminded me.

"Forever and forever and forever," I stated.

"That sounds exactly right to me," she said as she started kissing me again with renewed vigour.


End file.
